


Anniversary Day

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Food, Food Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor & Jack celebrate their anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge for the Winter Companion community over on LJ and is now set free to be enjoyed by all

“Faster, Jack,” the Doctor shouted, “it’s right behind us.”

Somehow Jack Harkness managed to put on a burst of speed and run a little faster. It felt like he and the Doctor had been running from the enraged alien that was trying to kill them forever. His lungs burned as he tried to get enough air and the muscles in his legs were about to commit mutiny and stop working all together. As they tore through some foliage and stumbled into a clearing, Jack almost sobbed with relief. The Tardis stood on the other side; all they had to do was reach her and they’d be safe.  They were almost there when Jack tripped and went down on his hands and knees; when he tried to stand back up, his body refused to cooperate. The Doctor had run to the Tardis and unlocked the door when he realized Jack wasn’t beside him. He turned around and saw that the huge beast had reached Jack and was about to take a bite out of him.

“NO!” he shouted, rushing back to Jack and yanking him out of the way of the massive jaws.

The Doctor half drug, half carried Jack to the Tardis. He shoved him inside and closed the door sighing in relief, they were safe. He and Jack both jumped as a heavy weight slammed into the door.

The Doctor hurried to the Tardis’s control console and began pushing buttons and flipping switches; The Tardis whinnied to life.

“There we are all safe and sound.” the Doctor announced once they were off the planet and floating in space.

Jack snorted. The Doctor looked at him, leaning against the wall, eyes closed, chest still heaving. Jack looked more worn down and tired than the Doctor had seen him in a long time. The Doctor wondered if he looked as bad.  They needed a break.

“I think I’ll just leave us here in space for a bit.” he told Jack, “Take a few days to catch our breath. Sound good to you?”

Jack just nodded and shuffled toward the door leading into the rest of the Tardis, mumbling something about showers and sleeping for a week. The Doctor watched him go, feeling weariness down to his bones. Sleep sounded good. He patted the console and slowly followed Jack down the hall. With the control room empty, there was no one there to see the lights that lit up on the console or the numbers that changed on the plot coordinator.

The Doctor came awake with a start several hours later. Something was wrong.

“Jack, wake up.” he said, shaking the sleeping man beside him.

Jack growled and rolled away from him.

“Something is wrong with the Tardis, Jack.” the Doctor said as he jumped out of bed and started pulling on his clothes.

Jack sat up and looked bleary eyed at the Doctor.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I don’t hear her engines.” the Doctor said as he headed for the door, “She’s powered down for some reason.”

Jack hurried into his clothes and followed the Doctor to the control room. He found the Time Lord staring at readout on a screen in confusion.

“We on a planet.” he told Jack without looking up, “I left us parked in space and now we are on a planet.”

He gave the console a poke, then looked up at the ceiling.

“What are you up too?” he demanded.

There was no answer. Jack moved to his side and put a hand on the console. He felt the warm buzz he always felt when he touched the Tardis.

“She doesn’t always take you where you want to go but she always takes you where you need to go, right?” Jack asked.

The Doctor nodded, grumbling under his breath about meddling females. Jack smiled as he put a hand on his partner’s shoulder.

“Where are we?” Jack asked.

The Doctor looked back at the screen.

“Caesar Nine.” he grunted.

“Is it nice?” Jack asked, pulling on the Time lord’s shoulder until he faced him.

“Yes.” the Doctor said, “It’s a tropical planet, semi industrial, 82% water. The land masses are small islands. It’s known for its spectacular sunsets.”

 Jack pressed his forehead against the Doctor’s.

“Sounds like a great place for a vacation,” he said. “just what we need.”

The Doctor nodded. Jack grinned as he moved in for a kiss.

“I would have thought of it or some place just as nice.” the Doctor said when they broke apart.

“Of course you would have.” Jack agreed. “Now let’s go check this place out.”

The Doctor pulled on his coat and followed Jack out the door. The Tardis was parked on the edge of a local market that was a riot of color and noise as people moved about, talking and shouting and singing.

“It looks like there is some kind of festival going on.” Jack commented.

“It’s Anniversary Day.” the Doctor said as he looked around.

“Anniversary of what?” Jack asked.

“Anything,” the Doctor replied, “wedding, birth, job promotion, anything at all. Rather than try to remember a lot of dates, the New Caesarians just celebrate them all on one day.”

“Sounds nice.” Jack said, “I wish we had an anniversary to celebrate.”

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, looked down at his watch, did some mental calculations, and then slapped himself in the forehead. He turned on his heel and marched back into the Tardis. After staring at a screen with the information he wanted conveniently on it, he grinned, gave the Tardis a pat and went back outside to join Jack.

“We do.” he informed Jack.

“We do?” Jack asked, “What?”

“The first time we met.” the Doctor informed him. “Do you remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Jack replied, “It’s hard to forget, the London Blitz, alien tech, weird kid in a gas mask.

The Doctor nodded and looked a bit wistful.

“I’ve changed since then.” he said.

“You had those ears and a gorgeous bum.” Jack said, “And then you had a hairy chest and a gorgeous bum and now you have floppy hair and a gorgeous bum.”

The Doctor snorted and frowned at Jack.

“Is my bum the only thing you like about me?” he asked.

Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

“No,” he said as he moved in for a kiss, “I like all your bits.”

The Doctor laughed as Jack kissed him.

“So how do we celebrate?” Jack asked when he stepped back from the Doctor, still holding his hand.

“With singing and dancing and gifts and food.” the Doctor replied.

He looked around all excited.

“They have bananas here,” he said, “We have to get some.”

Jack laughed as his lover drug him into the crowd. They strolled along, enjoying the happy atmosphere of the crown, slowly unwinding until the tensions of the last few weeks were gone. They had reached the beach on the other side of the market when Jack spotted some small structures floating out in the water.

“What are those?” Jack asked.

“They are kind of a cross between a hotel room and a vacation rental.” the Doctor replied.

“Somewhere privet where we could be alone?” Jack asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Indeed.” the Time Lord agreed, stroking Jack’s cheek.

They made arrangements to spend the night in one of the rentals and then parted ways so they could shop for gifts for each other.  An hour later, they met back at the dock so they could be rowed out to their lodgings. As they got closer, Jack saw that the structure was a small hut on a floating platform. When they reached it, Jack scrambled up the ladder hanging off the side and waited impatiently for the Doctor to follow. He grabbed his partner’s arm and drug him into the hut; stopping just inside the doorway in stunned shock. There wasn’t much in the small, single room; just a double bed, side table, and a small café table with two chairs. Every surface and most of the floor was covered with bunches of bananas.

“I think the boatman brought us to the wrong room.” the Doctor said as he turned to call out to the man.

“No he didn’t.” Jack said, stopping him. “This was supposed to be my gift to you.”

“A room full of bananas?” the Doctor asked as he looked around in confusion.

“It wasn’t supposed to be a room full.” Jack said mournfully, “I must have gotten the word for one and however many this is mixed up.”

“Fifty.” the Doctor supplied after a quick count.

“Great, just great.” Jack groused.

The Doctor laughed as he pulled Jack into his arms.

“I like bananas and I think they will go nicely with my gift,” he said, reaching into his coat pocket to produce a large jar of honey. “We can give away whatever we don’t use.”

Jack smiled as he pushed the Doctor’s coat off his shoulders.

“Then allow me to show you just how much I like all of your bits.” he purred.

Jack placed light kisses on the Doctor’s chin and jaw as he unbuttoned the Time Lord’s waist coat. He unbuttoned the top button of the Doctor’s shirt and loosened his bow tie but didn’t remove it. He unbuttoned the Doctor’s shirt and began to work his way down the Doctor’s throat and chest, kissing and nibbling firm, pale flesh as he went.  The Doctor pulled his shirt tails out of trousers and shrugged out of it as Jack dropped to his knees in front of him. He leaned on Jack’s shoulders as Jack untied and removed his boots. He sighed as Jack unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. Jack hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the Doctor’s pants and slid them along with his trousers over his hips and down his long legs.

“I have a confession to make.” Jack said as he rubbed his cheek along the Doctor’s erection.

“What’s that?” the Doctor asked.

“This is one of my favorite bits.” he said as he wrapped his hand around it and began to slowly stroke.

“What do you plan on doing with it?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh, this,” Jack said, running his tongue down the length, “and this,” he nibbled along the underside, grazing the vein with his teeth, “and defiantly this.”

He opened the jar of honey and dipped three fingers into it, scooping a handful out.  He let the honey spill from his hand onto the Doctor’s hard cock and then wrapped his hand around it to spread the sweet stuff all over it. The Doctor moaned and squeezed Jack’s shoulder as Jack began to slowly lick down one side and up the other, sucking hard on the head each time he got to it, savoring the bitter sweet taste of pre cum and honey. When Jack opened his mouth to swallow the Doctor’s cock, the Doctor tangled his finger in his hair and tugged his head back. Another tug brought Jack to his feet where he stood pouting at being denied his treat. The Doctor laughed and leaned in to kiss him; pulling back when he felt Jack’s clothes against his bare skin.

“You are still dressed, why are you still dressed?” the Doctor demanded. “Get those clothes off, now!”

Jack hurried out of his clothes while the Doctor removed the bananas covering the bed.  Once the bed was cleared, Jack climbed onto it and flopped on his back, arms and legs spread in offering. The Doctor pulled a pair of hand cuffs from his coat pocket and a bottle of lube and a small pocket knife from Jack’s. Jack grinned when he saw the hand cuffs.

“We really need to thank River for those.” he said.

“I have every faith that you will think of something appropriate or inappropriate as the case may be.” the Doctor told him as he approached the bed.

He slowly ran a hand up Jack’s arm and then lifted it above his head as he clicked one of the cuffs around his wrist before sliding the chain between the slats of the headboard. Jack offered him his other wrist and the Doctor softly kissed him as he closed the cuff around it. Jack whined when the Doctor pulled away from him and stepped back to take in the view.

“My beautiful Captain.” the Doctor purred as he trailed his fingers up the inside of Jack’s thigh, making him twitch.

Jack moaned as the Doctor ran one finger tip over his cock, tracing it around the swollen head before giving a quick flick over the slit. He arched his hips off the bed when the Doctor’s hand closed around his balls and squeezed. The Time Lord continued to fondle Jack’s balls, gently rolling them in his hands and squeezing them as he untied the bow tie he still wore. He wrapped it around Jack’s ball sack and tightened it until a small squeak escaped from Jack. He then wrapped it around the base of Jack’s cock several times and tied it in a lopsided bow.

“I think I need a snack.” the Doctor commented as he sat beside Jack and reached for a bunch of bananas.

Jack groaned in frustration as the Doctor took his time selecting, peeling, and slicing several bananas. When he was satisfied with the amount of the fruit in a pile beside Jack, he grabbed several pillows from the bed and arranged them under Jack’s hips, lifting his ass. The Doctor settled between Jack’s legs and reached for the honey.

“Something sweet for energy.” he said as he pressed his finger and thumb just pass the tight ring of Jack ass and spread them, opening jack so he could pour honey into him. Jack screamed at the unexpected burning pain of being stretched and then screamed again the pain mixed with pleasure as the Doctor bushed his prostate when pushed a slice of banana into his ass, 

“Something healthy for the vitamins.” the Doctor told him.

The Doctor continued to fill Jack’s ass with honey and bananas until all of the slices where inside him. Jack was already buzzing from the sensation of being filled in such a manner and he almost past out when the Doctor swiped his tongue over his hole. 

“Oh my god, Doc!” he cried as the Doctor pressed his lips against his hole and sucked a slice of banana out of him.

He wrapped his arms around Jack’s thighs to hold him down as his hips bucked and settled in to enjoy his “snack.”

Jack was soon babbling, sobbing mess as the Doctor sucked out the fruit and pushed his tongue in as far as he could to lick out the honey. When he had eaten the last slice, the Doctor wiped his honey covered face against Jack’s thigh and moved up Jack’s body until they were face to face.

“I don’t think your ass has ever been sweeter my Captain.” he whispered as he crushed his mouth against Jack’s.

Jack’s tongue shot out to lick away the honey from every nook and cranny of the Doctor’s mouth as he rocked his hips, brushing their cocks together.

“Please, Doc,” Jack begged, rattling the hand cuffs, “I need to touch you.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” the Doctor said as he rolled off the bed.

He got the key from his waist coat pocket and unlocked the cuffs. The minute his hands were free, Jack grabbed the Doctor and pulled him down, rolling them so he was on top. He trailed hot, biting kisses all over the Doctor’s neck and chin as he reached for his cock. He rubbed a small amount of lube along it before lining it up with his ass hole and sinking down on it.   The Doctor went still, watching Jack’s face as his hot, sticky ass enveloped his cock. Jack had his head thrown back, his mouth open, and his eyes closed as he was filled by his lover.  Jack’s eyes flew open as the Doctor stroked his thigh. Blue eyes met brown; both pairs filled with burning love. The Doctor pulled Jack down for a kiss as Jack began to move, rolling his hips as he slid up and down.  The Doctor grabbed Jack’s ass with one hand, kneading and squeezing as he untied Jack’s cock with the other before he wrapped his fist around it and began to stroke. Jack sat back up, bracing his hands on the Doctor’s chest as he began to move faster. The Doctor began moving his hips, thrusting up every time Jack came down.  Grunts and growls and the sound of sweat slicked skin on skin were the only sounds heard as the musky scent of sweat mixed with honey and bananas filled the room with an intoxicating aroma. Jack could feel himself right on the edge. He looked at the Doctor who gave a slight nod and sped up his hand on Jack’s cock. Jack slammed down on the Doctor’s cock, thrust into his fist a couple of times and went still for a second before he threw his head back and howled as his orgasm tore through his body, causing him to shake and shiver as his cum sprayed over the Doctor’s fist and all over his stomach. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him down into a kiss to muffle his own cries as his own orgasm hit him, making his nerves buzz with electricity and his body twitched and trembled. Jack was boneless in his arms as he gently rolled them on their sides, still joined together, rested his chin on Jack’s head, and closed his eyes. When the aftershocks had passed and both of his hearts had slowed down the Doctor opened his eyes to find Jack watching him, a soft smile on his face.

“Wow!” Jack said.

“Yeah.” the Doctor agreed.

They both chuckled. Jack shifted and winced as his sticky skin pulled away from the Doctor’s.

“We’d better get cleaned up or we will end up losing some skin trying to get unstuck.” he said.

The Doctor gave Jack a quick kiss and stood up, pulling him with him.

“Look, Jack.” he said as he stopped in the doorway to point at the sky.

The sun had begun to set and it’s glow had painted the sky in shades of gold from a sheer pale to an antique gold. Jack stood behind the Doctor, arms around his lover, his chin on his shoulder as he stared out at the sky. The Doctor lay his hands on one of Jack’ and turned his head to look at him.

“I love you Jack, happy anniversary.” he said. 

“Love you too, Doc,” Jack replied as he moved in for a kiss, “happy anniversary.”

 


End file.
